


Santa Baby

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Heroes' Reward: A World at Peace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I can, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Ike in a Santa Hat, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Future Chapters, Priam is Ike and Soren's son, Rough Sex, Size Difference, implied past mpreg, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Priam has gone to bed and all is ready for Santa to come. But between parenting and Christmas, Ike and Soren's sex life has been basically nonexistent. Ike has some ideas on how to fix that and Soren is more than willing to play along. The two of them enjoy each other's Christmas present.





	Santa Baby

It was 9:30 and Soren sat cross-legged in his armchair in the house he shared with his lover, Ike and their son, Priam. It wasn’t fancy or anything. Just a plain black faux-leather armchair that was slightly too big for his frame. Outside it was snowing gently but steadily. Inside, there was a fire crackling and next to him, stockings were hanging up on the mantle, and a bit of Christmas cheer (hot chocolate with rum). He wasn’t a particularly festive person, himself, but Ike, the grim, no-nonsense, surprisingly endearing Ike, was absolutely a festive person. The day after Thanksgiving, Ike dragged him and their son out to chop down a Christmas tree and Soren resigned himself to the seasonal cheer that would last until at least the second month of the New Year.

It wasn’t that he disliked Christmas. He actually liked it quite a lot. But he wasn’t good with emotion. Particularly _expressing_ emotion. So the whole holly jolly feel during this time of year was lost on him. But he enjoyed the trappings of Christmas. He genuinely loved taking pictures of their little family in front of the Christmas tree, sending out Christmas cards, watching 5 year old Priam run around the house in a Santa Claus hat swinging a sword, and staring at Ike’s ass while he put decorations on the house.

He still sometimes pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Sometimes he even thought that he didn’t deserve Ike. Or Priam. His life was so much happier than he had ever dared hope. That was his favorite thing about Christmas. It was a reminder every year that the goddess or the universe or whatever had decided that he deserved to be happy.

He looked at the Christmas tree. To distract himself from the morose thoughts. It was beautiful. Ike had chosen it, as usual. Priam had ridden around on Ike’s shoulders. Soren had gotten plenty of pictures of Priam directing Ike towards his favorite trees. Now it was set up in their living room in front of a window. It was covered in red, gold, and silver ornaments with gold light and a slightly ridiculous amount of tinsel. Priam liked decorating, but tended to sit out the whole process until it was time to put tinsel on.

Just then Ike came into the living room. He was wearing a big, red hoodie, Soren’s favorite pair of black jeans, and a Santa Claus hat on his head. He had blue scruff growing on his face and it outlined the shape of his chin and jaw nicely. In Soren’s opinion anyway. He wondered what Ike would look like in a beard but his lover complained that it was too itchy and never grew it out more than this. He would probably shave it tomorrow. 

Ike looked at his lover and come over to him, sitting on one of the arms and resting a hand on his shoulder. Soren protectively hunched over his hot chocolate before he could snatch it up. Ike chuckled and kissed his head. Soren grumbled and hid his blushing face in his drink. He could always blame his blush on the alcohol. 

“Is Priam in bed for good this time?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ike said. “He could barely keep his eyes open. I didn’t even finish reading How the Grinch Stole Christmas before he fell asleep. Let’s wait a while to pull out Santa’s presents, though.”

“How long were you thinking?” Soren asked, giving Ike a look out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh you know,” Ike said as he leaned down to kiss him again. Soren lifted his chin and sighed as Ike’s lips captured his own. “Long enough for us to enjoy a little Christmas cheer.” 

Soren grinned at the implication and set his drink aside. The scruff from Ike’s facial hair scratched his smooth skin and Soren sighed into the kiss. He felt Ike grin against him and bite his lip gently. He gasped and Ike took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Soren’s mouth. Soren blamed the rum as he sighed again, relaxing into the comfortable dance, their tongues tangling, wrestling together. Soren wrapped his arms around Ike’s neck as he was lifted from the chair and carried to the couch. Ike sat down and Soren straddled his hips. Somehow some undignified noise escaped his mouth (it wasn’t a whine, Soren would never call that sound that only Ike could ever illicit from him a whine) as his lover pulled his hair and moved to suck his neck. 

Soren made a particularly loud sound and his eyes flew open as he slammed a hand over his mouth. Ike’s eyes danced with mischief.

“Careful,” he teased. “Santa’s gonna fly back up the chimney if he catches you making those noises.”

Soren tried to look unimpressed with his boyfriend, but he actually dissolved into laughter as Ike’s hands settled on his hips and he sucked at his collarbone. Soren moaned as he felt Ike’s big, practiced, callused hands running up under his shirt over the expanse of his back. It was strange. Soren never felt small, exactly, but he was never as acutely aware of how much bigger Ike was than when they were having sex. He lifted his arms obediently as Ike pulled his shirt up over his head. Soren swallowed a moan as he felt Ike’s callused thumb tease his left nipple. He did, however, arch up, his groin grinding against Ike’s. Ike groaned.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe. “Soren… How did I ever end up with someone as beautiful as you?” 

Soren didn’t understand it. Ike was literally the most handsome man on the planet. A living legend, famed war hero/general/wielder of the sacred sword, Ragnell. Women fawned over him. Men wanted to be him. Next to him, Soren was a head shorter, famous as the tactician who won the war, but never a recipient of hero worship or accolades. He didn’t mind. He preferred it that way. He was happy to bask in the glory everyone gave his partner. But even as the magical, tactical genius he was, it boggled his mind when Ike looked at him with worship and awe whenever he said he was beautiful. His internal monologue was interrupted with Ike’s hand being replaced with his tongue. All logical thought fled from his mind as he felt Ike’s mouth wrapped around his nipple, licking, sucking, biting, the bristles of his beard scratching the skin around it. 

Soren arched up, bracing his arms against Ike’s broad, powerful shoulders. His erection ground against Ike’s growing hardness. He felt Ike moan around his nipple right before he popped off. He grinned cheekily. Soren shut him up by trying to get his hoodie off so he could feel their skin together. Ike tossed his hoodie in the same general direction as Soren’s shirt. Underneath he was wearing a black, form fitting t-shirt and red suspenders. Soren ran his hands over the muscled plains of his lover’s chest. He moaned as he brushed against one of Ike’s sensitive nipples. His hands roamed over Ike’s torso. His lover responded by shoving one of his hands down the back of his pants to rest against his ass as he ground up into his hardness. 

Soren placed an open mouthed kiss against Ike, his mouth rising to meet his. His hands flew to slide Ike’s suspenders off his shoulders and Ike tore his shirt off and flung away. Finally, their bare chests met, rising with harried breaths. Ike shifted and laid Soren out on the couch and hovered over him, bracing himself on one of his muscled arms while his other hand palmed Soren through his pants. Soren gasped as he arched up into the touch. Ike grinned down at him.

“I will never get tired of the pretty little noises your mouth makes, Soren,” he whispered. Soren glared at him, but he would be lying if he said that it didn’t turn him on.

Ike shifted above him to kneel before him. His hands toyed with the buckle and he pulled down Soren’s pants. He tossed them aside and his mouth descended down to kiss his collarbone again. Soren’s heart raced as Ike trailed kisses down his torso, over his heart, his stomach, his navel, until his mouth reached the clothed erection tenting in his underwear, damp with pre-cum. Soren gasped as Ike mouthed at his erection. 

“You ready for this baby?” Ike asked, grinning wickedly. It was then that Soren realized that Ike was still wearing the Santa Claus hat. He resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Ike bobbing on his cock wearing hat. 

“Is Santa looking for the treats before he gives me his present?” Soren asked. He half expected that Ike forgot that he was wearing the hat.

He was wrong. Ike winked at him. “You’ve been good this year, baby,” he said, breathing against Soren’s cock. “So I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight.”

Soren had no time to reply before the head of his cock was engulfed in the wet, velvety warmth of Ike’s mouth. He moaned as Ike’s mouth sank down on his length and his beard scratched his balls. Soren’s hands fell down and fisted his hair as Ike bobbed up and down on his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Ike moan around him. He loved it when Soren pulled his hair. Soren had to admit that he liked it too when he was sucking Ike’s dick, but he had a feeling this was going to be gentler than Ike’s typical rough style. 

Ike suddenly popped off his cock and kneeled up. His hands flew to his pants and he shucked them to the floor. His cock bounced up against his abs as it was freed and Soren eyed it hungrily as Ike’s hand wrapped around the base. He watched as Ike pumped his cock, making a show for him. 

“See something you like, babe?” Ike asked, grinning. Soren watched as a single, glistening drop of pre-cum emerged from his lover’s cock. 

“Yes Santa,” he breathed. “I want it very much.”

Ike’s grin grew and he wrapped a calloused hand around Soren’s wet length.

“Later, baby. Be good and be patient. I’m not done with your present yet,” he said as he bent down to rummage through his pants pockets, producing a tube of lube. He uncorked it and squeezed some out onto two fingers. He set the lube aside and bent down to take Soren’s cock into his mouth again. He shifted one of Soren’s legs over his shoulder. Soren arched his back and thrust his cock deeper into Ike’s willing mouth as he felt his tongue teasing the head of his cock. Soon he felt one cold, lubed finger teasing his entrance, slipping into him. Ike instantly found the bundle of nerves inside him. Soren forgot himself and cried out as pleasure wracked through his body.

“Ike, gaaaaahhhhh, goddess, I’m gonna cum,” he ground out. His hands fisted into Ike’s hair as he hummed, no intention of pulling off. Soren arched into his mouth with a cry as he came, shooting his load down Ike’s awaiting throat. Ike milked his cock through his orgasm until Soren collapsed, spent on the couch beneath him. He was dimly aware of a second finger entering him and Ike thrusting his fingers into his hole. He whined as Ike pulled his mouth off his limp cock and rose to plant a kiss on his gaping mouth. Soren moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on his lover’s tongue. 

“Enjoying your present, my love?” Ike whispered into his mouth. Soren’s answered was cut short by Ike’s fingers curling to brush against his prostate and he moaned into his lover’s mouth as he pumped his fingers into him. Ike grinned with mischief. 

“No? Well, maybe I need to try something… harder,” he teased. Soren felt his flaccid cock twitch with interest as he relished the feeling of Ike’s muscled form covering him, his fingers inside him, and the promise of more soon to come. 

“Please…” Soren whined. 

“Please what, baby?” he teased. “You’ve been so good this year, I’ll give you whatever you want.” He brushed his fingers against his prostate for emphasis and Soren arched up against Ike’s muscled body. He clung to his body, his arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as he shivered in anticipation.

“Please fuck me, Ike,” he sobbed. “Please, please, please fuck me.”

Soren felt his lover’s facial hair scratch again against his smooth skin as Ike moved his mouth to Soren’s ear. “Soren,” he breathed, ragged and needy and husky with lust against his ear. “With pleasure.”

Soren gasped as a third finger breached him, spreading him efficiently in preparation for Ike’s dick. Ike captured Soren’s lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Soren raked his fingers across his back and Ike growled into his mouth as he fucked Soren open. He bit his lower lip in retaliation. His other hand reached down between them to stroke Soren back to hardness. Soren arched up into his calloused hand, clinging to his muscled body as Ike worked him with familiarity and skill. Years of exploring and adventuring and learning how to get each other off and Ike knew exactly what to do to push Soren over the edge. Soren thrust up into his hand as Ike brought him back to hardness. 

“So eager,” Ike murmured into his ear. “So impatient for my dick to be inside you. You know better, baby. You gotta let me get you ready.”

Soren thrust up into Ike’s hand as he brought him back to hardness. He moaned as he felt Ike’s fingers brushing up against his prostate, stretching him. He relished the ache and the burn and the pleasure of his fingers inside him. But he was really kind of over it by this point.

“Goddess, Ike, please,” Soren gasped, looking him in the eye. They were almost black with lust “I’m ready.”

Ike growled and Soren whined in spite of himself as he felt his fingers slip out of him. Ike rummaged through his pants again and pulled out a condom. Soren laid a hand on the arm nearest to him and Ike looked back at him. He brought the condom wrapper up to his mouth to tear open.

“Ike,” Soren said, shaking his head. “Leave it.”

He paused. “Are you sure?” he asked. “This is kinda how we got Priam.”

Soren smiled knowingly. “Yeah,” he said. “I know.”

Ike grinned with a mixture of mischief, joy, and excitement. “You got it, babe.”

Ike grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his palm and slowly, deliberately stroked his cock. Soren’s hand fell down to his cock and stroked himself as he watched Ike pump his cock, twisting at the end to lube the head of his cock. Then he grabbed Soren’s legs and hooked them around his waist as he lined up his cock against Soren’s waiting hole. Soren breathed as it pressed against him and hissed as it breached him. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Ike pushed into him inch by inch, Soren’s hole aching and burning to accommodate the size of him. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Ike hissed. “Soren, babe, you’re so tight. Goddess, I’ve missed this!”

Soren grunted, breathing in deeply as Ike pushed inside him. It had been a while. Parenting and Christmas made for little time for revelry. “Sex, or sex without a condom?”

Ike was breathing heavily himself, still pushing inside him. “Aaaaaaaaaahhh,” he breathed. “Both.”

Soren grinned as he felt Ike’s torso against him, fully seated inside him. Ike groaned as he wrapped his arms around Soren’s body. Soren wrapped his arms around Ike’s shoulders again as his lover brought their bodies together. He gazed into his eyes, so filled with desire and love. 

“I love you,” he whispered against Ike’s lips.

“I love you, too, Soren,” he replied.

“… But you can move, now,” he finished with a sly grin. 

“You cheeky little,” Ike said, glaring at his lover. He pulled his cock out to the head and slammed back into him. Soren’s cry was captured by Ike’s lips as he fucked into him. It burned and it hurt and it was glorious. Ike hit his prostate with every thrust and Soren clung to him as he endured thrust after thrust hitting deep inside him. He broke contact with Ike’s kiss with a gasp and raked his fingers across his back. Ike growled again and rocked his hips into him, rolling his hips into his smaller lover. 

“Enjoying your present, now, baby?” he asked as he pulled out slowly. He slammed back into him before Soren had a chance to reply. “You like having me fuck your brains out you little shit?”

Soren moaned as he felt Ike’s cock filling him up, wracking him with pleasure as he slammed into him, making love in his glorious, rough way that always drove him up the wall. Ike did gentle on occasion, but he much preferred him to be rough. Thrusting hard and fast, in charge and in command, muscles and spirit brimming with power. It was amazing and that was exactly what he delivered. 

Soren cried out as Ike gave thrust directly against his prostate, then whined as Ike pulled all the way out. Before he had the chance to ask what was going on, Ike flipped him over, gripped his hips, and Soren braced himself on all fours as Ike thrust back into him with one single, powerful thrust and slammed into him. Soren pushed back against him and arched his back as Ike thrust into him. He released a desperate, wanton moan as Ike pushed him down onto the couch, his ass up in the air as he fucked him into the cushions, muffling the moans falling from his mouth.

He could feel his second orgasm of the night building. He turned his head, “Ike,” he moaned. “Ike, I’m cl-close.”

Ike pulled out again and flipped his lover over. Some sober, functional part of Soren was rolling his eyes at his indecision, but it vanished instantly as Ike pushed into him again and wrapped a hand around his cock again and pumped him in tandem with his thrusts. His other hand gripped his thigh, as he thrust deep inside his lover. Soren gripped Ike’s arms, running his hands over every part of him that he could touch. He felt his orgasm building. 

“Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike,” he chanted. “Ike, please…”

Ike gave a sharp thrust deep inside him. He leaned over as he stroked his lover and stared into his eyes. “Come for me, baby,” he whispered. 

Soren clenched around Ike’s cock and cried out as he came, come shooting out onto his stomach and dribbling over Ike’s fingers as he milked him through his orgasm. Ike groaned above him as he tightened around him. His thrusts grew faster and erratic and finally he groaned and collapsed above him as he shot his load deep into his ass. Soren moaned as he felt his pulsing cock coming inside him, filling him with Ike’s hot seed. The two of them stared at each other, their chests heaving, Ike’s arms trembling as he supported himself above Soren. Soren kissed him softly and whined as he felt his lover pull out of him slowly. Ike was the first to recover. 

“Oh damn,” he whispered. “Oh goddess, I needed that.”

“I know what you mean,” Soren replied. “You’ve been twitchy around me for weeks.”

“You’ve been tempting me for weeks,” Ike countered.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Soren said with a sly smile.

“Right, of course you don’t,” Ike huffed, rolling his eyes.

Ike got up and pulled his pants back on and helped Soren up to his feet. “You good?”

Soren stood tenderly, his legs shaking slightly, struggling to support his weight after such a… thorough fucking.

“I think I’m fine,” he said, before looking down at the disheveled couch. “Though I think we should probably wash the couch cushions before morning.”

Ike nodded. “All right, I’ll get Santa’s presents, you get the cushion sleeves off and in the wash.”

“Divide and conquer, is it?” Soren asked as he pulled on his pants again. He caught Ike looking at him again and he smiled. If they got any sleep tonight, it would probably be a miracle. He clearly was looking to make up for lost time.

“Exactly,” he replied. He straightened his Santa Claus hat and rolled his suspenders up over his shoulders. Soren pointedly avoided looking at him as he walked softly down to the basement where they kept Priam’s presents. Soren got to work with the cleaning. Ike was, frankly, terrible at laundry. 

Soon Ike had brought the presents up and carefully began to arrange them beneath the tree. Soren quickly took the cushion sleeves and threw them in the wash before his lover could distract him. He came back to see Ike, shirtless, red suspenders over his muscled torso, holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head and a come hither look on his face. Soren walked over. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ike’s neck as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“Merry Christmas, Soren,” he said.

“Merry Christmas, Ike,” he replied. “Thank you.”

“Oh we’re not done yet,” he promised, his eyes twinkling. “We’re just getting started.”

Soren grinned. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for the Fire Emblem fandom, but Ike/Soren was my very first OTP, so I decided to write some Christmas smut/fluff. I'm considering turning this into a multi-chapter story, but who knows. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and positive vibes are appreciated! Merry Christmas, my loves!


End file.
